1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for measuring the height of a blade of a turbine rotor as the rotor is being rotated and without any contact taking place.
2. Prior Art
Since the position of blades on a rotor such as a gas/steam turbine, compressor or the like is acted on by the action of centrifugal force, and since tight tolerances are involved, it is desirable to measure the radial height of the blade while the rotor is in operation. Heretofore, it was only possible to manually measure the radial height of each individual blade and this could only be accomplished with the rotor being stationary following the positioning of the blades by operating the rotor.